Project 7 Sins
by sdark.deathgod
Summary: Project 7 revolves around a young teenage boy named Roiku who is working in a secret organization simply called "The Organization". Organization deals with the Unexplained such as the supernatural. For more info about the story,here is the link to Project 7 Sins' wiki page: project7./wiki/Project7Sins
1. Act1 The Man With Seven Sins

Act1 THE MAN WITH SEVEN SINS

Zerra :350,551 and counting.A city where it's people goes on with their daily up,eat breakfast,work,eat lunch,go back to work,leaves the office,eats dinner and ordinary routine for your ordinary unknown to them,a great entity lurks in the city's shadow.A type of entity that people think only existed in mankind's evil has been lurking since the creation of this city and time until now,no one has seen reason for that is...someone is putting them in their place.

Five minutes passed twelve midnight.A wounded man slowly limps through an would often lean against a wall in order not to out balance was holding his right arm in pain as blood drips from a was about to continue walking when he sees someone standing a few feet from was two guys about in their of them were wearing black colored two also had black black hair but one had black eyes while the other had blue of them casually stares at the man who on the other hand was trembling with fear and yet he tries not to let it get the better of one with the black eyes was the first to break the silent.

Roiku:Well now,where do you think YOU'RE going?

His companion then joins the conversation.

Mitar:Give should have let us killed wise,you wouldn't be suffering like this.

The wounded man grips the wound on his arm in annoyance causing the already bleeding wound to bleed then yells back at the two boys in rage.

Man:I'm...I'm not going back there! I won't allow it!  
>Mitar:You are a wanted personal but we're just doing our jobs.<br>Man:I don't care! You won't take me!

Roiku gives a disappointed sigh before scratching the back of his head.

we're doing this the hard was then.

The two boys was about to move in when the man starts to drool like a a rabid eyes glows red and his teeth turns muscles and size slowly starts to grown bigger and a few moments of roaring and growling,his transformation is was now 10 feet tall with sharp claw-like nails and sharp easily crush a nearby trashcan with his bare he turned into a menacing creature,Roiku and Mitar's expression doesn't change.

Roiku:So,are you going to take him out or should I do it?(looks at mitar)  
>Mitar:Go guy isn't worthy being beaten by me.(yawns)<p>

Mitar takes a few steps back crouches on the closely watch Roiku's back.

Mitar:Remember your training is the perfect time to show me what you've learned so far.  
>Roiku:Understood.(nods)<p>

The monsterous man roars loudly before charging towards boy goes on a stance like he was preparing for an attack.

Roiku:Always the straight forward creatures have no brains at all.(looks at man)  
>Man:Shut up! You die!<p>

The man claws at roiku but he easily dodges the a quick counter kick to the man's ribs,he falls hard to the rolls around for a moment while holding the area where he was kicked in pain.

Man: D-damn you! Dammit-!

The creature gives out another loud and thundering roar but this doesn't intimidate Roiku by one bit.

Roiku:Sorry about that but you were asking for it.

Mitar continues to study Roiku's movements as he was deep in his thoughts.

kid can already control his was too long ago that he would easily lose his balance by simply doing a kick or he has a long way to go.(thinks to self)

The man slowly stands despite the charges at Roiku once more.

Mitar:Remember what I taught finish your target before your target finishes you.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:Got it.(nods)<p>

Roiku turns to the monsterous man that was charging towards him and he gives a cocky that moment,his right hand burst into flames as it transforms into a claw-like though the creature was surprise by this,he continues charging toward Roiku.

Man:You DIE-!  
>Roiku:I disagree!<p>

The man slashes at roiku but he ducks down and slides between the man's legs and quickly stands behind him.

Man: Oh shi-!(thinks to self)  
>Roiku:Hell Claw!(eyes glow)<p>

With one swipe from his flaming hand,Roiku's claws rips through the man's skin with great impact and force of the attack throws the man a couple of feet in the air before landing hard on the ground several feet of his skin were badly takes a look at the fallen creature before his right hand returns to slowly stands up and walks beside his partner.

Roiku:Well,that was fun.(smiles slightly)  
>Mitar:Great a new record for you.<br>Roiku:We should get him back before he wakes ,I'm dead beat.(looks at mitar)  
>Mitar:Yeah,I think your performance was great.I think you're getting the hang of your ability I mean.<br>Roiku:Even though you say that.I still have a lot of things to learn before I can be as good as you,senior.

Both of them turns around and was about to start walking away.

Mitar:I'm not THAT good.  
>Roiku:Anyway,let's head back and-.<p>

Before they could was grabbed hold by the man from behind as he locks roiku in a deadly bear instantly coughs out blood.

Man:Gotcha!  
>Roiku: Oh crap-!(murmurs)<p>

The creature steps a few feet back and doesn't take his eyes off of this the man's surprise,Mitar wasn't panicking even a causally gives a sigh before talking to his partner.

Mitar:Well roiku my forgot one other thing that you were taught:Never turn you back on your target.(sighs)  
>Roiku:Ah right, fault.<br>Man:What the hell are you two acting all calmly for?! I will break your partner's neck if you move!(looks at mitar)  
>Mitar: Oh that won't "move" won't be necessary.<br>Man:Try anything funny and the brat gets it!  
>Roiku:Who the hell are you calling a brat?<br>Man:Shut up!(looks at roiku)  
>Mitar:Sir,I'm asking you nicely to put him down before you cross the line.<br>Man:Act tough all you want but the moment you move,his neck goes "CRACK".(evil laugh)  
>Mitar:Sir,I told you...(eyes glows)<p>

Before the man could blink,five swords materializes around him,all were pointing at was shock for a moment.

Mitar:...I DON'T need to move for me to take you out.  
>Man:What the hell-?!(looks at swords)<br>Mitar: Disappear...(murmurs)

In a split second,the swords all pierces the man at swords goes deeps into his body as blood rushes out manages to free himself and goes to Mitar's man drops to he ground once again in a pool of his own blood.

Mitar: Opps...Hope that he's still orders was to bring him alive.  
>Roiku:Ummm,thanks for saving me.(looks at mitar)<br>Mitar:You're my my responsibility to look after you.  
>Roiku:Thank you.I really appreciate it.<br>Mitar: BUT...I'm still deducting points from you since you were caught.

Roiku shows a shock expression on his face after hearing that.

Roiku:EHHHHHHH?!  
>Mitar:Well,better head back Cleaning Team will be here in a moment to escort our FRIEND here back<br>to Headquarters.  
>Roiku:Y-Yes...(sighs)<p>

The two slowly walks out of the alley and into the streets of Zerra City.

Roiku:Ummm, .  
>Mitar:What?<br>Roiku:I never really asked you but why did you go into THIS kind of business? What's the reason?

Mitar suddenly stops stops as well.

Mitar:I really didn't have that much of a of my parents were into this JOB even before I was born.  
>Roiku:I ,I surely won't forget the reason why I joined.(smiles)<br>Mitar:Roiku,its don't have to talk about don't have to force yourself.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:I-Its if I keep ignoring it,it would be much more painful...(looks at ground)<p>

A sudden scene flash back in roiku's head.A room covered with blood and a man and a woman dead on the flash back felt like an eternity for Roiku but it ended quite fast.

Roiku:I...I have to accept THAT fact.

Mitar could see that the topic was beginning to affect pats his partner on the head which was a little surprise for Roiku.

're so stupid sometimes you know.(pats roiku on the head)  
>Roiku:Mitar...?<br>Mitar:C'mon,I'll buy you a burger or something before we head back.  
>Roiku:S-Sure...(smiles)<p>

The two continues their to them,a small creature was hiding in the shadows watching them closely.A couple of hours later,Roiku and Mitar walks out from a burger shop somewhere in Zerra had his hands in his pockets while Roiku was eating a hamburger in one hand.

Mitar:My god,how much can you eat?(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:What? isn't 10 plates of burgers normal?<br>not.  
>Roiku:Thats so huh?(eats burger)<br>Mitar:We should really be getting back.(checks watch)  
>Getting pretty late.I want to sleep for at least an hour before I need to go back to work.<br>Roiku: Oh okay.I'm not sleepy I should scout the city one more time before heading back.  
>Mitar:I wouldn't do knows what you might run into.<br>Roiku:Its fine its fine.I'll be alright.  
>you insist of going,I might as well go with you.I told you that its my responsibility to look after you.<p>

Mitar notice that Roiku was blushing a thinking about it for a couple of seconds,he figures out what was going on in Roiku's head.

Mitar: Don't even go is not like some Japanese manga! You get those dirty thoughts out of your head!  
>Roiku: Oh c'mon.I was just joking.(laughs softly)<p>

A cellphone rings in mitar's pocket.

Cellphone:"aimai san SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho! RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu. ganbaccha yacchacha sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin'-!

Mitar takes his phone reads a text for a moment before he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Mitar:Looks like you'll be getting what you've been asking for,Roiku.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:Eh?(bites burger)<br>Mitar:HQ sent us an urgent ,there's something illegal going on nearby as we have been ordered to stop it before-.

Before Mitar could say anything,a female scream was of them looks to their were looking at an apartment building at a distance.A red glow can be seen from one of the windows of the 3rd floor

Mitar:Crap...Roiku,lets move out!  
>Roiku:R-Roger!<p>

Mitar and Roiku dashes towards the to them,the same small creature follows them while still hiding in the the two were running towards their destination,Mitar suddenly jumps into the lands on top of a roof of one of the does the same as he lands on the same continue to jump from rooftop to rooftop until they were one building away from the apartment.

Roiku:God,this...is...tiring...(panting)  
>Mitar:You aren't used to your strength 't worry,you'll get the hang of it.<br>Roiku:Yeah...M-My fault...(deep breaths)

The room where the scream was heard suddenly explodes into a matter of minutes,the fire starts to spread throughout the 3rd floor.

Roiku:What the-?!  
>Mitar: Dammit! We're too late.<br>Roiku:We should hurry and help those people out and-!  
>Mitar:Roiku! Our objective is find the cause of this! Saving civilians isn't part of our mission!<br>Roiku: But...! Mitar,we can't just-!  
>Mitar:Agent 990! Thats an order!<p>

Mitar's raised voice shocks was the first time he heard Mitar like that before.

Roiku:R-Right...sorry...(looks away)

Mitar scans the then stares at the building's roof top.

Mitar:I can feel this thing is,it's on the roof.  
>Roiku:Alright.(nods)<p>

With one jump,both of them lands on top of the building's awaits them was a being with a human shaped body but it was made completely out of had two sinister looking eyes that were staring back at the two boys.

Mitar:You there! Identify your-!

The being breathes fire from its and Roiku dodges the flames by ducking down.

Mitar:Fine! Suit yourself!(eyes glows)

Two swords materialize before the creature but they instantly melt just being near the creature.

thing is too damn hot.  
>Roiku:What...is it?<br>Mitar:The only explanation for this is that some dumbass must have been playing some sort of ,these humans are messing with something they have no aware of.  
>Roiku:Is it...some sort of demon?(looks at creature)<br>Mitar:Most to top it off,its a high level one.I'm not sure if I can handle it ,you can't even help me since this is way beyond your ability.  
>Roiku:Are you doubting me?<br>Mitar:Yes.

The demon breathes fire time,Mitar summons several swords and used it as a swords holds out for a few seconds before demon roars in anger.

Roiku:My Greed can take this guy on! Greed has fire properties as well!  
>Mitar: Don't be an idiot! You don't know for sure! You might end up dead!(looks at roiku)<br>Roiku:We won't know if we don't try!

Without warning,Roiku charges toward the flaming creature.

Mitar:Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Come back here!

Roiku comes closer and closer to the clothes starts to smoke and could burst into flames any minute.

Roiku:Greed:Hell Claws!

As Roiku got close,he slashes the demon with his right hand that had transformed into it's flaming claw-like appearance but the demon remains grabs Roiku by the ,deep burn marks appears on his skin.

Roiku:Ahhhhhhhh!(struggles)  
>Mitar:Roiku!<p>

Mitar charges at the demon.A sword materializes on his hands  
>.GO!<p>

The demon breathes fire once again and directly hits was tossed backwards and hits the ground clothes were slightly burned but Mitar had several burn marks on his slowly sits was still being held by the clothes catches on fire.

Mitar:R-Roiku! Shake him off! Dammit!(stands groggily)  
>Dammit! I have no choice! I have to use THAT.(thinks to self)<p>

Before Mitar could do anything,a small creature dashes towards the seen by the naked eye,something cuts off the hand that was holding drops to the ground as the demon flails its arm less arm in wanders off to the other side of the goes to Roiku's side,who was unconscious.

Mitar: Dammit Agent! Don't you dare die on me!

Mitar notices a small creature sitting on the roof's was a grey had small evil looking eyes and a huge evil smile on its had the expression that he already knows who this creature is.

Mitar:I knew I sensed a something a while it was YOU...Jake.(looks at cat)

Not surprised by the feline's sudden appearance,the cat starts to retains the evil smile even as he talks.

Jake:Your senses are as sharp as ever,Piercing Blade.  
>Mitar: Did HQ sent you?<br>Jake:Nah,I was just in the area.I thought that I'd follow you two around.  
>Mitar:Thank you,for saving him.(looks at roiku)<br>Jake: Don't mention if you'll excuse me,I have a target to eliminate.(evil grins)

The cat slowly walks in front of the demon,who was still in demon notices this and doesn't hesitate to charges at Jake.

't get too you have,I'll simply...DEVOUR IT.(opens mouth)

A powerful force starts to pull everything in front of Jake into his demon tries its best not to get caught in the powerful pull but it loses its a flash,the demon gets suck into Jake's mouth and then burps a few seconds later.

Jake:Man,that was a good one.(rubs tummy)

Jake slowly walks back to Mitar and the still unconscious Roiku.

Mitar:Even though I have seen it countless of times,Jake's 4th dimensional space inside his mouth is amazing thing to see.(thinks to self)

Jake: Better get him back to has been burned badly.(looks at Roiku)  
>Mitar:Understood.<br>Jake:We better leave police will handle this have done our jobs.

The three uses the building's fire exit to go there,they disappear into the shadows.

END OF ACT1  
>NEXT Act2 The Organization<p>

wiki/Project7Sins


	2. Act2 The Secret Organization

Act2 The Secret Organization

The Organization.A secret facility located somewhere in Zerra was standing outside of a door,crossing his arms with an impatient was with him while he licks his left notices this and gives a disgusted look on his face.

Mitar: Do you HAVE to do that?(looks at jake)  
>Jake:What? I'm a natural for me to clean myself.<br>Mitar:Thats a if thats your appearance now,you're still a human inside.  
>Jake: Oh thats all in the past now.(licks paw)<br>Besides,if you were stuck in this body for so long,you kinda get used to it.  
>Mitar:It still disgust me everytime you lick yourself like your balls.<br>Jake: Ohhhh?(mischievous smile)

Jake moves his head closer to his groin but before he could go any further,Mitar gives him a serious look on his face.

Mitar: DON' . .IT.  
>Jake:Woah,easy there tiger.I was only kidding.<p>

The door opens and a man in a white lab coat comes was about in his had white hair and had headphones around his neck.

Isaac:Well,didn't expect you to wait out here for five must really love this guy huh?(smiles)  
>Mitar:Spare me your jokes Agent is my partner?<br>Isaac:Nothing too some third degree burn.(thumbs up)  
>Mitar:NOT SERIOUS?! He got a freaking third degree burn for pete sake!<br>Isaac: Oh every soldier needs a few battle scars here and there.(smiles)  
>Jake:I told you there was nothing for you to worry about.(looks at mitar)<br>Mitar:You two are taking this way too easy!(points at isaac and jake)  
>it will make you feel any better,I can heal his wounds by stop worrying so 'll get wrinkles.<br>you are the best doctor in the Organization,I'll trust you on your words.  
>Isaac:Thats and relax for a had a tough encounter with that demon have a cupcake or two.<br>Mitar:Understand.I'll be going take care of Roiku.(bows)  
>Jake:Might as well tag still might have some leftovers.(licks mouth)<p>

Mitar and Jake starts to walk they do,a girl in a nurse uniform comes out of the room.

Nurse:Excuse me, Agent 990 needs his bandages change.(looks at isaac)  
>Isaac:Sure sure but before that...<p>

Isaac suddenly grabs the nurse's butt much to her face instantly turns red.  
>Isaac:Have you been eating properly? You seem to be losing weight back here.(smiles)<p>

Isaac gets whack on the head by the does down in a comical way,dizzy eyes and all.

Nurse:Geez Doctor! I told you not to do that! Your daughter is going to kill you if she saw what you did!  
>And I mean,she REALLY is going to kill you!(blushing)<br>Isaac:I'll...try to remember that...(eyes spinning)

Meanwhile,Mitar and Jake were now in a cafeteria-like agents where quietly eating and sits down on besides a table while Jake sits on top of the was eating pie while Jake was eating a bowl of cat food.

Mitar: a day.(fiddles with fork)  
>Jake: Oh,you've been in worst situations.<br>Mitar: this is the first time that I let my partner get hurt.I should have been paying more attention.  
>Jake: We make mistakes sometimes,even Agents like us.<br>Mitar: That still doesn't change the fact that I'm responsible for his safety.  
>Jake: You need to stop treating him like a though he's just a newbie,it won't kill him to have a few<br>scratches here and the Isaac said,all soldiers needs battle wounds.

As they were talking,a man walks to their was a well dressed Agent wearing a black formal seems to be in his mid had a plain and serious look on his face as he smokes a cigarette.

Mitar: Senior,its you.(looks at man)  
>Jake: All done for the day I suppose?<br>Well dressed man:You could say that.I just finished a Class S mission.I thought I could relax for now.

The man casually sits next to Mitar as he continues smoking.

Mitar:Could you please sit on the other side? I hate people who smokes.  
>Well dressed man:Stop 'll only be here for a few need to take a quick break.<p>

The man uses a finger to scoop a part of mitar's pie and eats it,much to Mitar's surprise.

Mitar:S-Senior! That was mine!  
>Jace for getting what he wants.<br>Jace:Thats just who I am.  
>Mitar:We all know how powerful you are Senior but bragging about it is bad for your image.<br>Jace: Oh come now.A little bragging isn't so of powerful,why haven't you improved Piercing Blade? You have been in the Organization for many years now but you haven't even reached Rank A yet.  
>Mitar:I have no intention of increasing me strength.I am satisfied of what I am now.<br>Jace:Geez,the reason why you're still in the lower ranks is because you spend all your time helping the that note,who's your partner this time? I think...his name was Ruri or something like that.  
>Mitar: Its I don't see anything wrong in helping the newbies.<br>Jace: Oh of course there's nothing wrong but you know as well as I do that by doing so,you won't improve yourself.  
>Mitar:Like I said.I don't need to improve myself.I'm happy the way things are.<br>Jace:If you say you will regret it...one day.(stands)  
>See you guys later.(waves)<p>

Jace leaves the table and walks out of the cafeteria.

Jake:Even though he's a cocky person,there's no doubt that he's a powerful Agent.(looks at mitar)  
>Mitar:I am aware of a member of the Shadow Elites isn't something to be taken lightly.<p>

Someone covers Mitar's eyes from behind then hears a girl's voice from behind him.

Girl's voice:Guess who?(giggles)  
>Mitar:Agent 306,I am trying to eat please remove your hands before I remove them for you.<p>

The girl quickly pulls away her then sits next to was wearing a white kimono with a long white hair that was tied into a seems to know this girl as well since he wasn't too surprise of seeing her.

Jake:So you're here as well...Real Maker.(looks at girl)  
>White haired girl: Oh don't be so call me Fiona!(smiles)<br>Mitar:What do you want?(looks at fiona)  
>Jake:She's probably looking for Winter.<br>Fiona: Please Jake,don't say it so embarrassing! Kyaaa~!(blushing while shaking head)  
>Mitar:Sorry but we haven't seen just got back a few minutes ago.<br>Fiona: too bad then.(pouts)  
>Hey hey,since you're not accompany me on my mission?<br>Mitar:Huh? Why would we do that? Look,we're tired and its been a long if you would kindly leave,that would be great.  
>Fiona:The reward is 50, 'll split it with you.(smiles)<p>

Mitar's ears twitches before he suddenly takes Fiona by the hand and starts walking catches Fiona off guard and she blushes.

Jake:I guess I'll see you if you don't mind,I'll finish you pie,alright dude?  
>Mitar and Fiona were walking through a was still holding Fiona's 's face was bright red with embarrassment.<br>Fiona:You're such a bold one ...this is soooo heart belong to could complicate things...Kyaa~!(blushing)  
>Mitar: Oh don't get me I'm after...is the reward.<br>Fiona:Eh?  
>Mitar:Money! Money makes the world go round! Without money,everything would fall apart!<br>Fiona:What a the mood was at its best ,MEN.(pouts)  
>Mitar: By the way,whats this mission that has a huge reward?(looks at fiona)<br>Fiona: Ummm,the boss said that there were weird disturbances at Zerra City's football said that I should check it said I should bring someone along since this is something one can't handle alone.  
>Mitar:Thats so huh? Then this mission will be a piece of cake.(grins)<p>

Meanwhile,in the has woken neck was bandaged was sitting on a on another bed in front of him was a female nurse who was about his hands him a cup of water.

Roiku:Thank you.I appriciate it.(drinks)  
>Nurse:Are you feeling better now?<br>Roiku:My neck still hurts,kinda.  
>Nurse:What you'd expect? You were nearly burned to death.(smiles)<br>Roiku: Is Mitar...ummmm,I mean...is Agent 303 here?  
>already he did wait for you outside for several was really worried about you.<br>Roiku:Sigh.I wasn't paying attention and I got hurt.303 ended up saving me.  
>Nurse:There's nothing wrong with making perfectly normal for..opps.S-Sorry.I forgot that you Agents aren't really NORMAL ,its normal for not normal people to make mistakes?<br>Roiku: Oh,don't force yourself too much.(smiles)  
>Nurse:Yay! I made Roiku smile.(giggles)<br>Roiku:Thanks.(laughs)

Meanwhile,Fiona and Mitar have already arrived at a huge football were standing in the middle of the a few feet in front of them was a 10 feet Golem made of 's mouth drops open.

Mitar:WHAT THE HELL FIONA?!(looks at fiona)  
>Fiona:Eh?<br>Mitar:This won't be an easy mission! Have you seen the size of that thing?!(points at golem)  
>Fiona:Well,all we knew that there was some should I know it would be a golem?<br>Mitar:Ah the hell with get this over with so I can collect MY money!(evil grins)

Three swords on mitar's hands and one on his mouth.

Act2 END

Next Act3 FLOOR 13A

-Roiku's Corner-

A chibi version of Roiku and Mitar appears before a blackboad.

Roiku:Welcome to the first Roiku's Corner everyone! Please keep on supporting Project 7 Sins!(waves)

Mitar was crossing his arms in annoyance and this catch Roiku's attention.

Roiku:What's the matter?(looks at mitar)  
>do I have to humiliate myself by going through with this? I look like a damn midget.<br>Roiku: Oh don't be like short part at the end of each Act is kinda like a review of what's been ,if we don't explain things,the readers will be confused.(smiles)  
>just get this over with.(sigh)<br>Roiku: Of course! Of course!

A chalk appears in Roiku's then draws a full body picture of himself and Mitar on the blackboard.

Roiku:As you might know by now,me and Mitar aren't your ordinary everyday normal are Agents working for a secret organization simply called The Agent has his/her own unique ability but we'll talk about that another time.(smiles)  
>Mitar:Hey,get it only have limited time you know.(looks at roiku)<br>Roiku: Oh right, ...I'm already done explaining for this part of Roiku's Corner.

Mitar:Is that so? Then end it already! Being in this form is embarrassing!  
>Roiku:Good bye everyone! See you again on the next act!(smiles)<p>

Roiku waves goodbye and so does Mitar but with less enthusiast.

wiki/Project7Sins


	3. Act3 Floor 13A

Mitar and Fiona were up against a 10 feel golem at Zerra City's football stadium.

Mitar:Well,are YOU going to do something?(looks at fiona)  
>Fiona: Oh come now Mitar.A man has to protect a girl you know.(smiles mischievously)<br>Mitar: had this planned out from the beginning didn't you?  
>Fiona: Maybe.(giggles)<p>

The golem starts to walk toward the two was moving in a slow pace but each step it takes shakes the ground a little.

Mitar: I'll try to take this guy out with one forth...Storm of blades!

Several swords materializes above the rain down on the creature with incredible golem gets pierced by several swords but the others doesn't penetrates it due to its tough golem nearly loses its balance but quickly starts to pull out the swords on its body one at a time.

Fiona: Well that didn't do much.  
>Mitar: How about you quit complaining and help me!(points at fiona)<br>Fiona: But you're doing a good job Mitar.I know you can do it.(giggles)  
>Mitar: How the hell did you become an Agent with that kind attitude?!<p>

Fiona notice the golem take a huge chunk of the ground in front of it and lifts it up.

Fiona: Ah! Mitar! Watch out!(points behind mitar)  
>Mitar: Eh?(turns around)<p>

The golem throws the huge chunk at leaps to the right and dodges the attack.

Mitar: Dammit.I have no choice.I have to use...THAT.  
>Fiona: What are you talking about?(looks at mitar)<br>Mitar: I don't really like to show it off to other people but its the only way to get rid of this thing.  
>Fiona: Well whatever it is you just go and do it.<p>

The golem once again starts walking towards Mitar in a slow Agent takes a hand and raises up in the air.

Mitar:Vault Number A...OPEN!

A small black swirling portal appears just above his raised slowly reaches in and grabs looks on in amazement.

Fiona: Amazing.I never knew Mitar had a 4th dimension space.(murmurs)

Mitar stares at the golem with a cocky expression on his face as he shows a slight grin.

Mitar: may have survived my barrage of swords but I doubt you'll survive...THIS sword.(grins)

Mitar pulls out something from the shines brightly and blinds the golem and Fiona as object can't be seen due to the ,back at the has just finish putting on his usual was with him.

Jake:I see that you're up and about.  
>Roiku: Senior Isaac said I should be fine after his treatment.I just have to take it easy and not push myself for the next couple of days.<br>Jake: So you'll be taking it easy?(scratches ears)  
>Roiku: I'm not suited to just sit and do nothing.I can still go on missions that doesn't require me to use 100% of my strength.<br>Jake: Guess I'll hang around you for the time being.I'm still waiting for any orders given to me.(yawns)

Roiku walks out of the room and into the does a few stretches before following Roiku from they were about to leave,a male Agent goes to talk for a moment while Jake grooms a few moments of talking,the agent leaves.

Jake:What was that about?  
>Roiku: Orders from the higher like I have a mission.<br>Jake: Great timing huh?

The two starts walking through the hallway.

Jake:So,whats your order?  
>Roiku: I have to go to Floor 13A and do a simple maintenance.I have no idea what kind of maintenance but they said I'll know what it is when I get there.<br>Jake:Floor 13A?  
>Roiku: Oh yeah,about that.I haven't been in that floor kind of area is it?(looks at jake)<br>Jake: Its a holding area.  
>Roiku:Holding area? For what?<br>Jake: Err...well...Its where they takes Agents that have caused some trouble.  
>Roiku: A prison?<br>Jake: Thats a nice way of putting it.  
>Roiku: I see.I wonder what kind of maintenance am I doing?<br>Jake:We'll know when we get there.

After a few minutes,the two arrives at an presses a few buttons and the door slides walk in as the the door slides elevator goes soon as the elevator leaves the floor,two beings appears near the elevator was Jace and the other was a was about in her had short light violet hair and was wearing a blue summer top under a jacket with a was also wearing a pink mini skirt.

Jace:You think the mission is a bit too soon for him? He is still a newbie after all.  
>Violet haired girl:Now now you need to learn how to run before you learn how to walk.(winks)<br>Jace:I better go too in case things go out of control.  
>Girl:Sure,you do remember,don't interfere unless its necessary.(smiles)<br>Jace: Understood,Senior.I'll be going then.  
>Girl: Take care now.(smiles and wave)<p>

Roiku and Jake's elevator stops at Floor door slides open and they walk into a were rooms with transparent windows on of each rooms were were all wearing white clothes and they were just sitting in the middle of the and Jake walks through the hallway.

Roiku:Jake,why are they wearing the same clothes?  
>Jake:Ah,that's a special suit that seals their one of them were Agents after to be exact.<br>Roiku: I think I'm not a troublemaker so I know that I will not end up here.  
>Jake: Good for you cause too much trouble,you'll spend 5 years in here.<br>Roiku:Five years?! That's too much!(looks at jake)  
>Jake: Hey,the Organization is a strict should know that of all people,Mr Agent.(looks at roiku)<p>

Roiku notice someone standing a few feet from had a white straitjacket on and his entire face was covered in long strips of left eye was the only part that wasn't Jake sees the man,Jake starts to growl.

Roiku:Huh? Who's he?  
>Jake: I think he's the maintenance that we should take care of.<br>Roiku: Is he a prisoner here? Did he escape?  
>Jake: thing I'm certain kind of clothes his wearing is a high level guy is dangerous.<br>Roiku:Then we should attack first and get this over with!(raises left hand)  
>GREED:HELL CLAWS!<p>

Roiku's hand transforms into it's Hell Claws then charges towards the man.

Jake: Roiku! Wait! You don't know what this guy can do!  
>Roiku: I'll just find out the hard way!<p>

Roiku slashes the man on the chest with his that moment,Roiku receives a slash wound on his sudden impact throws roiku backwards into the ground but the man was still goes to Roiku who was bleeding mildly on his chest.

Jake: Roiku! Are you alright?  
>Roiku: The hell I'm alright! What just happened?!<br>Jake: Listen,that's Agent 766 aka The has the ability to push away any damage he takes back to his attacker.  
>Roiku: Push away? Then that means when I slashed him,the damage that should have been his rebounded back at me? That's insane!<br>Jake: I know,I know.  
>Roiku: But I thought the clothes that he's wearing seals a person's ability.(slowly stands)<br>Jake:The effects must have worn must be the reason why you had orders to go down here.  
>Roiku: Well if we don't attack him,he can't use his if that happens,how the hell are we suppose to beat him?<br>Jake: About that,there's one other thing about his ability.

The agent turns his head to the right in a creepy receives another slash wound on his hold his chest in pain as more blood comes out.

Roiku: What the hell...?!  
>Jake: Even if you don't attack,he can use your earlier attack again and again.<br>Roiku: Warn me a little faster next time dammit!(looks at jake)  
>Jake: S-Sorry...(murmurs)<br>Roiku: So,how can we take this guy down?  
>Jake: his rebounding ability can't activate fast enough if two people are attacking him.<br>Roiku: .Lets go then!

Jake opens his mouth.A small mini gun shoots out and he takes in in his paws,much to Roiku's amazement.

Jake: Go! I'll warm him up for yah!(evil laughs)  
>Roiku: Got it!(nods)<p>

Jake fires his gun and launches hundreds of bullets towards the bullets hits him but there were no after that,Jake receives several gun wound all over his drops his gun as he falls to the floor covered in at that time,Roiku has gotten close enough to the agent.

Roiku: This is for Jake! Hell Claws!

Roiku slashes through the man with incredible man's clothes gets ripped into pieces as he falls to the body was smoking and part of his skin was badly cancels out his hell claw and quickly runs to Jake's side.

Roiku: Jake!Jake! Are you alright?  
>Jake:Tch. Who the hell do you think I am boy? This wounds are nothing.I've been in tougher situations.(grins)<br>Roiku: I'm...just glad to see you're alright.

They hear footsteps from turns his head to was Jace.

Jace: Good show,good show.  
>Roiku: Senior...?(looks at jace)<br>Jace:I'll take it from mission is done,Agent 990.(smiles)  
>Roiku: I have to take Jake to the infirmary.<br>Jace: Yes go do that.

Roiku takes jake into his arms and quickly returns to the elevator.

Jace: I see a potential in that guy.I have a feeling he'll be the future of this Organization.

Suddenly,the fallen agent gets up and jumps into the air,ready to pounce on Jace but he already knew what was about to happen so he was already prepared for a counter attack.

Jace: Don't get too cocky you piece of trash.(murmurs)

The man gets pierce by a black,thin bladed weapon through his chest while in mid traces the blades with his eye to see where it came blade was attached to Jace's shadow.

Man: You're...S-Shade...(coughs blood)  
>Jace: I just had orders from the higher like you're on death penalty,The Blocker.|<br>Man: N-No...!  
>Jace: Heh.(evil grins)<p>

With one swing of his bladed shadow,Jace cuts the man in covers the entire that,Jace takes a cigarette and slowly walks back to the elevator.

Act3 END

Next Act4 The Blood Prince

-Roiku's Corner-

Once again,a chibi version of Roiku and Mitar appears before a time,Roiku was holding a stick in his right before,it was obvious in Mitar's expression that he wasn't that interesting in this segment.

Roiku: Welcome once again to Roiku's Corner! You all know me by now,I'm the star of the show...Roiku!  
>Mitar: you seemed to be cocky today.(looks at roiku)<br>Roiku: Oh don't be like not show some effort?(smiles)  
>Mitar: Over my dead don't you just start with today's topic and get it over with.<br>Roiku: Oh,right right.

A full body picture of Roiku appears on the blackboard with his right hand in it's Greed form.

Roiku: For today's topic,we'll be discussing about one of my ability:Greed!  
>Whenever I activate it,my right hand burst into flames as well as turning into a claw-like shape! With it,I can cut and burn through almost anything!<br>Mitar: Hey,instead of hogging all the spotlight,why not discuss about MY abilities.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku: That'll be the topic during the next act.(smiles)<br>Mitar: Eh? Really?  
>Roiku: Really! That's it for today! See you next time!<p>

The Segment ends with Roiku waving goodbye.

wiki…


	4. Act4 The Blood Prince

Act4: The Blood Prince

Roiku enters the infirmary with jake in his was was writting something on his stops writting when he notice roiku carrying the injured jake.

Isaac:Hey happened here?(looks at jake)  
>Roiku:Please help him! He's badly wounded!<br>Jake:I told you.I've been in much worst is nothing.(murmurs)  
>Roiku:But Jake-!(looks at jake)<br>Isaac:He's right you if you won't die from that,its better to be safe than sorry.  
>.(looks away)<p>

Isaac takes jake and place him on a then takes out a small hour glass and put it next to Jake.

Roiku:An hour glass?  
>Isaac:Oh thats have never seen me use my ability before,right?(looks at roiku)<br>Roiku:No sir,I haven't.  
>Isaac:I used the same method to heal you when you were brought carefully now.(smiles)<br>Roiku:Y-Yes...(slowly nods)

Isaac turns the hour glass soon as the sands inside starts dropping,Jake's wounds slowly starts to close themselves looked amazed.

Roiku:Amazing.(murmurs)  
>Isaac:Thats just some of my abilities as a wounds will fully heal when the sand runs out.<br>Jake:Its the waiting part that pisses me .  
>Isaac:Oh it'll be over in less than 10 minutes.(smiles)<br>Now,mind telling me how did this happen 990?(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:Ah,well...I was on a mission and he tagged fought a troublemaking Agent down in Floor thing led to another and..THIS happened.<br>Isaac:Try to be more careful next I mean to the both of you.  
>Jake:Hey,don't treat me like some kind of newbie.(looks at isaac)<br>Isaac:True that your healing ability is helpful but its better not to take chances.  
>Jake:Alright nagging me like you're my father.<p>

The door slides open.A fellow agent walks was about the same age as roiku but a little had brown hair and red was wearing the common clothes for Agents:black clothes.

Isaac:Yo,I see you're on time for your check up.(looks at agent)  
>Brown hair agent:Umm, we do this quick? I have to go on a mission after this.<br>Isaac:Alright,sit down and I'll be with you in a moment.

Isaac goes to his desk and looks at some agent sits on a glances at notices roiku glancing at him.

Brown hair agent:Yes?(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:Oh, just that...I haven't seen you before.<br>Brown hair agent:Well,HQ is a huge area.  
>Agent 552,I'm :Silent.<p>

The Agent extends his hand to Roiku for a handshake where he gladly shakes.

Roiku:Nice to meet you.(shakes hands)  
>Agent 990, :Sin.<br>Jody:Sin? Oh I heard about 're one of the 100 new Agents that just started working here.  
>Roiku:Yes I I guess you're my senior huh?<br>Jody:Seems that I don't take this senior or junior stuff too seriously.I treat everyone with equal.  
>Roiku:If its alright to ask...what brings you here?<br>Jody:Its just my weekly check up.  
>Roiku:Are you injured or something?<br>Jody:Nothing like just...its just my body.I want to make sure everything is alright.

Isaac joins the conversation

Isaac:You see Roiku,552 wasn't born with an ability was 100% man made here in the Organization.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:I never knew such a thing can be possible.<br>Isaac:You've faced creatures such as werewolves and monsters since you started working here,of course something like this is possible.  
>Roiku:Point taken.<br>Isaac:Since 552's ability was man made,I check up on his health every week to see if there's any changes to his of now,there's nothing disturbing that has happened.  
>Roiku:Are you expecting some sort of side effect?<br>Isaac:I hope not but speaking from experience,there had been cases where man made abilities tends to backfire on its user.  
>me feel a lot better doc.(sarcastic)<p>

Isaac stares at jody's body for a few moments.

Isaac:Well,nothing out of the to say,you'll be fine for this week.(looks at jody)  
>Jody:Finally.I'm out ouf here.(stands)<br>Roiku:Wait said you had a mission right? Can I come?  
>Jody:I don't don't blame me if you get hurt.(smiles)<br>Roiku:I won't and I'll try not to get in your way too.  
>Jody:Lets go then.<p>

Jody leaves the waves goodbye to jake as he follows jody out the room.

Jake:Agent 552 sure has grown a lot since he first came here huh?  
>Isaac:Grown? He hasn't aged in 10 years.(looks at jake)<br>Jake:Oh thats right.I vampires ages slowly than an ordinary think roiku would be alright?  
>Isaac:He'll be has a vampire with him after all.(soft giggle)<p>

A little later,jody and roiku has left were walking down the streets of Zerra City.

Roiku:Senior,where are we going?  
>Jody:Zerra City football ,some agents are in a pinch so the higher ups sent me to give them a hand.<br>Roiku:I see...(murmurs)

Jody suddenly stops with a serious look on his also stops and notice the expression Jody was showing.A nearby street light starts to flicker on and off.

Roiku:Whats wrong?(looks at jody)  
>quiet.(murmurs)<p>

A growl can be heard in all and Jody moves closer together as they look from the shadows of a nearby alley,a creature shows had the body of a lion but its tail was a snake and its feet were that of an shocks both Agents for a moment.

Roiku:What the hell?!  
>Jody:A chimera!<br>Roiku:Chimera? You mean an animal with different animal parts?  
>a creature doing in a place like this?<p>

The chimera roars in anger as it charges towards the two agents.

Roiku:H-He's coming this way!  
>Jody:Heh.I've been craving for an action all day!(battle stance)<p>

As the creature was close enough,unseen by the naked eye,jody punches the chimera on the force of the punch throws the creature backwards and hits a wall cracks from the creature shakes its head in pain.

Roiku:A-Amazing.I didn't even see the was going so fast that I couldn't see anything.(thinks to self)  
>Jody:That all you've got?(taunts chimera)<p>

While the creature slowly recovers from the attack,the Agents were shock to hear it talk in a low voice.

Chimera:K-K-Kill...(murmurs)  
>Jody:Well look what we have here.A talking chimera.<p>

The chimera shoots out a sticky material from its hits jody and covers his entire body restricting his closer inspection,Jody notice that the sticky substance was like that of a spider's web.

Jody:What the-?! This is a spider's web! That thing has part spider?!  
>Roiku:Senior!<br>Chimera:Kill-!

The chimera charges at jody but roiku gets in between them and slashes the creature on the face with his hell creature backs away in pain as hisface was badly cuts the web with his claws.

if you'll excuse me,I have a creature to kill.  
>Roiku:Sure.(nods)<p>

Jody faces the chimera regains its focus and charges at jody again.

Jody:Not this time.I'm killing you right now.(snaps finger)

At that moment,the creature explodes in a ball of was left from body parts were scattered was speechless for a moment.

Roiku:That was amazing! What did you do?!  
>Jody:That was just...my Touch of Destruction.(smiles)<br>Roiku:Whats that?  
>Jody:To put it simply,I can make my finger prints explode.(shows hands)<br>Roiku:Thats freaking insane! Cool...but insane!  
>Jody:Earlier when I gave it a good punch,I put some of my fingerprints on it.<br>Roiku:That has to be one of the coolest ability I have seen.  
>Jody:Speak for have a cool one as well.<p>

Jody stares at Roiku's hand that was in it's Greed form.

Roiku:I'm still learning so I still have a long way to go.

As the two talk,two beings on top of a small building a few feet away were watching was Jace and with him was the same light purple haired had a lollipop in her mouth.

Purple haired girl:Well,that went well.  
>Jace:I have a bad feeling about the golem at the stadium and now a is not right here.<br>Purple haired girl:Everything isn't right with think that someone is behind all this?  
>Jace:Its only a theory.<br>Purple haired girl:You're too paranoid,Jace.(giggles)

A scythe materializes in the girl's hands.

Purple haired girl:Well,got to go.I have some business I have to take care of.(waves)  
>Jace:Sure.<p>

The girl disappears just like watches roiku and jody as then starts to walk were walking in the direction where the stadium was a few minutes,Jace turns around and starts to walk into the shadows as he disappears.

Act4 END  
>Next Act5 The Iron Maiden<p>

-Roiku's Corner-

A chibi version of Roiku appears and with him was a chibi version of appear in front of a blackboard.

Roiku:Welcome to another segment of Roiku's Corner!(waves)  
>this is the segment everyone is talking about.(looks around)<br>Roiku:Yup! And you're our very first guest on the show!  
>Jody:Really? I'm honored but doesn't Mitar usually appears with you?<br>Roiku:He really hates this part of the thinks it's a waste of his time.(scratch head)  
>Jody:Well anyway,what's today's agenda?<br>Roiku:We'll be talking about you!(points at jody)  
>Jody:Eh? Why me?<br>Roiku:You're our first course you're the topic for today.(smiles)  
>Jody:But I was just 's nothing much to talk about me since I'm still a new character.<br>least we know you're half vampire.  
>Jody:True.(crosses arms)<br>Roiku:Well that's it for today then! See you everyone!(waves)

Jody waves good bye as well as the segment closes.


	5. Act5 The Iron Maiden

Act5:The Iron Maiden

Jody and Roiku arrived at Zerra City's stadium and sees Fiona and Mitar sitting on a pile of two approaches them with a curious expression on their faces.

Roiku:What happened here?  
>Jody:Looks like we got here too party is .<br>much for back up.I had to go all out to take this thing down.(scratches head)  
>Fiona:Hey there Jody! Long time no see!(waves and giggles)<br>Jody:Oh,so you're ,yes...its been awhile Real Maker.(looks at fiona)  
>Fiona:I told you not to call me that! Fiona is fine!(points at jody)<br>the same childish person huh?  
>Fiona:Who the hell are you calling childish?!<p>

Roiku notice that mitar was beaten up pretty of his clothes were slightly torn.  
>Roiku:Mitar,are...are you alright? You look pretty worn out.<br>Mitar:What you'd expect? I fought a bad as it looks,I'm alright.I'm just tired.  
>Jody:Then I suggest we go back to HQ so that both of you can recover.<p>

Fiona runs down the pile of rocks and clings to jody's arm much to his four of them starts walking.

Fiona:Hey hey,you seen Winter around?  
>Jody:Your boyfriend won't be around for had to go to Africa for a mission and-<p>

Before Jody could finish what he was saying,Fiona whacks him at the back of his head while her face was blushing.

Fiona:Y-You idiot!  
>Jody:What the hell was THAT for?!(looks at fiona)<br>Fiona:Don't embarrass me like that in front of everyone!GEEZ!(pouts)  
>Roiku:Well,you two seem to get along.(soft giggle)<br>Fiona:We have been friends for a long only natural Roiku.(smiles)

Meanwhile,back in and Jake were still in the was reading an adult magazine while jake was taking it easy.

Jake:You are a grown 't you ashamed of reading those kind of stuff?(looks at isaac)  
>Isaac:I am an adult.I have the right to read whatever I want.<br>are a disgrace to this Organization.(shakes head)  
>Isaac:Says the agent who was turned into a cat for breaking the rules.<br>come back.

The door burst open.A male Agent comes running in while panting hard.

Male Agent:S-Sir! We have a problem!  
>Isaac:Hell yeah we have a problem...this magazine is censored!(shows magazine)<br>Agent:Sir!I'm not talking about that!(annoyed voice)  
>Isaac:Kidding! Kidding! What is it that got you all worn out huh?(looks at agent)<br>Agent:Its...Its your daughter,sir.(gulps)

Isaac had a surprise look on his face but tries to act calm.

Isaac:I see.T-Thank you Agent...

Isaac puts the magazine down and stands up as he casually put both hands in his then he starts walking towards a door at the back of the jumps off his bed and grabs on to Isaac's lab coat with his sharp immediately stops and shows a panicking was sweating a little too.

Jake:And where do you thing YOU'RE going huh?!  
>Isaac:Oh c'mon dude! You can handle this without me! I don't want to die!(sobs comically)<br>Jake:You're her father! You should do something! Take responsibility!(pulls harder)  
>Isaac:Over my dead body!(struggles)<br>Jake:If you say so...(opens mouth)  
>Isaac:W-W-Wait! Alright! Alright! I'll do it! Just don't take out that THING!<p>

Jake lets go of isaac's coat.

...where is she and what has she gotten herself into this time?(looks at agent)  
>Agent:Umm... 's in Floor Training Room.<br>Isaac:Oh THIS again.(facepalm)  
>go.<br>Jake:Errr...I'll stay go do you thing doc.

Isaac and the agent quickly leaves the taking the elevator,the two arrives at Floor walk down the corridor for a few  
>minutes before reaching a group of agents gathered outside of a talks to the first Agent he sees.<p>

the problem?  
>Male Agent B:Well,she wanted to had no problem granting her request but...she won't won't be anything left of the<br>training room is this continues.  
>Isaac:I I guess there's no the door.I'm...going in.<br>Male Agent B:Lets hope she'll listen to tried to stop her but we coudn't.  
>Isaac:I got it.(cracks knuckles)<br>Male Agent B:Oh,one more has set the difficulty to level of now,only an Agent with a Rank S could help her hell in there.  
>clearly knows that she's not ready for that kind of difficulty.<p>

The door slides quickly runs inside as the door training room was a large dome shape floor was littered with bodies of all kinds of the walls were lazer gun turrents that had been the middle of the room stands a had long pink hair that was tied into two ponytails and she was wearing a black lolita dress but the skirt was only up to her had a huge metal battle axe in one was glaring down at a head of a robot on the ground.

Isaac:Agent 444.I think thats enough training for today,alright? Do you hear me? Agent 44-I mean,Decena...do you-?

The girl picks up the head and throws it at Isaac with incredible easily moves his head to the left and avoided the incoming girl stares at him with anger on her face.

. . !  
>Isaac:Don't talk the name that was given to you.<br>Now stop this and cool 'll destroy this room is you continue.  
>Decena:My name is...Black you better watch it,Creator.(points axe at isaac)<br>Isaac:Geez were much more cuter when you were me daddy.(smiles)

Decena grinds her teeth in then dashes towards Isaac with incredible swings her axe but Isaac blocks the attack with his two tries to back away but the grip on his two fingers on her axe was was surprisingly too strong.

Decena:Let go! Let go you son of a-!  
>Isaac:Hey,watch it 't talk to your father that way,Decena.(serious expression)<br>Decena:Shut up! I told you not to call me that!(pulls on axe)  
>Isaac:Look,I know you that you want to prove how strong you are but over doing it won't make you stronger.<br>Decena:Shut the hell up! I can handle this! I have already reached level 10!

Isaac stares at his daughter's body for a he stares back at decena.

Isaac:I can see that you have 3 broken ribs,a dislocated shoulder and you have spent all your 're body will shut down if you continue.  
>Decena:Ha! So what if I'm falling to pieces! Just look at me,all these injuries yet I'm still standing!<br>Isaac:Alright,I admit that you're a tough being but you're still will collapse sooner or later.I should know,observing the human body is my job.  
>go to hell!<p>

Decena kicks Isaac on the force of the kick pushes him a few inches regains her axe.

Decena:If you want me to stop then MAKE ME!  
>'ve been over 're still too time we spar,you always lose because you let your anger control you.<br>Decena:Shut up! I'm not the same as before! I'm...MUCH MUCH stronger!(eyes glows)  
>Isaac:Hmmm?(raises an eyebrow)<p>

She goes into a battle then gives out a powerful war cry as her body is suddenly by a red ground shakes a little while Isaac stares at his daughter in disbelief for a moment.

Isaac:There is no mistaken about little girl...has developed her own unique to top it off,its incredible.(thinks to self)  
>Decena:Here I come! YAAAAAAAAH!(charges at isaac)<br>Isaac:Oh crap!(murmurs)

Decena swings her axe uses both hands to block it but the shock wave from the block was so strong that part of isaac's coat gets continues to push downwards in order to break through Isaac's hand block.

Decena:Whats wrong? Can't handle my raw power?!  
>Isaac:Heh.I'll admit it have an amazing strength has increased by at least 200%.That is insane.<br>Decena:Then I can defeat you for the first time!  
>Isaac:Unfortunately,all you have is besides,you're still new at this so you go all out on me.<br>Decena:Say what you want you idiot! Just accept it and DIE!(push down harder)

The ground isaac was standing starts to crack from the weight of decena's strength.

Isaac:Saying to your dad to die? Now thats one thing...(eyes glows)

To Decena's surprise,a feint aura also starts to surround Isaac's body.

Decena:What the-?!  
>Isaac:...I can't accept!<p>

Isaac quickly side steps to the 's own strength goes against her as she falls down to the ground and hits the ground face she was still then pokes decena's back with his finger multiple times with great body twitches several times before she became perfectly still.

Isaac:You don't think too you force all your strength in one direction,you can easily lose your balance if I move out of the way.  
>Decena:D-Damn...y-y-you...(murmurs)<br>Isaac:And don't bother moving.I've hit every nerve on won't be able to move until you cool it,alright Decena?(smiles)  
>Decena:Eat...my...dust...m-moron...(coughs)<p>

Isaac picks up decena and carries her on his gives a sleepy look on her face.

Isaac:You want to get some ice cream,Decena?  
>Decena:I told you...I'm Black Mary...you yes,I would...like to have one...(murmurs)<br>Isaac:You're so cute when you try to act tough.(smiles)  
>damn maniac...(murmurs)<p>

Isaac carries her right out the has already fell asleep by then.A few agents goes in the training room and starts picks up decena's axe and gives it to places it in her daughter's arms as she sleeps the two leaves,Jace comes to the him was the purple haired was eating a skull shape of them were standing just outside of the door of the training room.

Jace:That was 444 aka Black Mary has developed her ability.  
>Purple Hair girl:Yup, sure was something.(eats bread)<br>Jace:What would call that kind of ability,seniori?(looks at girl)  
>Purple Hair girl:Hmmmm...(finishes eating bread and licks fingers)<br>It increases her physical strength by 200%.If anyone ask my opinion,I'd call it:Berserk.  
>Jace:Berserk eh? It fits her very I'll go write an official report to the boss about some paper works,Agent 444 will be an official Agent of the Organization.<br>Purple Hair girl:Yeah,you go do that.I think I'll peek in the kitchen if then have left overs.(giggles)  
>Jace:You're such a pig.(sighs and looks away)<br>Purple Hair girl: Jace is being a rude of you to call a girl a pig.(pouts)  
>Jace:Sorry,wrong choice of about I treat you on some sweets?<br>Purple Hair girl:Yay! I love you Jace!(clings to jace)  
>Jace:Oh brother...sigh.(face palm)<p>

Jace and the girl starts walking and left the area

Act5 END  
>Next Act6 Brace Yourself,Winter Is Coming<p>

-Roiku's Corner-

A chibi version of Roiku,Jody and Fiona appears behind a wide screen tv this time instead of a three of them happily waves hello as the segment starts.

Roiku:Welcome once again to...Roiku's Corner!  
>Jody:Yo! I'm here as well!(thumbs up)<br>Fiona:And me too! It's finally my debut here in this segment!(giggles)  
>Roiku:It's a pleasure having a new guest for coming Fiona.(looks at fiona)<br>Fiona:No problem!(winks)  
>Jody:I'm guessing Mitar is still against making an appearance here huh?<br>really doesn't like it here.(scratch head)  
>Fiona:Oh lets just forget about Grumpy Mcgrumpy and focus on the show!<br>Roiku:Right, 's kick up the show with our topic for today.

Roiku claps his he did,the television behind the three turns on and shows several soundless videos from the fight between Decena and Isaac earlier.

Jody:Man,that chick can really pack a punch.  
>Roiku:True.A new character has been revealed and it's only been the sixth sure are beginning to heat up.<br>Fiona:Oh,I hope me and her can become friends.  
>Jody:You want to be friends with that brute? You have bad taste in friends you know.(looks at fiona)<br>Fiona:Well you'll never might come in handy in the future.(mischievous smile)  
>Roiku:Anyway,that's it for today! See you next time!<p>

Three of them waves goodbye as the segment ends.


	6. Act6 Brace Yourself,Winter is Coming

Act6: Brace yourself,Winter is coming

Night falls on the city of and Mitar were sitting on the edge of the roof on one of the was eating a bread as they view the beautiful evening lights of Zerra City.

boring night doing a boring haven't had a decent mission in days.(bites bread)  
>Roiku:All the good mission were already taken by the that was left were maintenance missions.<br>Mitar:Whats our mission again? I don't take maintenance missions too seriously.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:Apparantly someone was doing some illegal animal of the senior agents already raided the laboratory but one of the creatures that was experimented on have to find it and if possible,we bring it back to HQ alive.<br>Mitar:Sounds easy then,lets here all night won't bring that creature to us.(eats bread whole)  
>Roiku:Where do we start?<br>Mitar:Its probably hiding in some dark sure you're ready for this? Your wounds might affect you.(looks at roiku)  
>Roiku:I'll be fine.I think I have recovered enough from that fire demon incident several days the burn marks still hurt but its nothing to worry about.<br>Mitar:If you say 't push yourself if you think you're not feeling well.  
>Roiku:Geez,stop treating me like a kid.(pouts)<p>

Both of them stands before jumping off the they were very high up the ground,they land as if it was only a couple of feet safely land on the street with little impact on the were no other people were about to leave when Roiku notice a pair of yellow eyes in a nearly Mitar notices it as well.

Mitar:Well,that was fast.

A creature slowly comes out from the the Agents surprise,the creature had the head of a lion but it had a pair of small wings on it's quickly transforms his right hand into it's Greed form.

Roiku:What the hell is that?!(looks at creature)  
>Mitar:No doubt about a chimera.<br>Roiku:Chimera? You mean a creature that has different animal parts in it?(looks at mitar)  
>Mitar:Oh so you DO know something.<br>Roiku:Hey,don't look at me as if I was uneducated.

The chimera pounce in the air and was targeting roiku.

Roiku:What the-?! Why is it targeting me?!

Roiku instinctively strikes the creature with his hell claws on its force of the attack tosses the chimera backwards and smash against a force of the impact shakes the wall and creates small cracks on creature lies motionless on the ground.

Mitar:That was a good move.  
>Roiku:I think I panicked a little and attacked it instinctively.<p>

The creature slowly shakes it head before standing growl as it stares at Mitar with a menacingly expression although the Agent wasn't intimidated by it at all.

Mitar:Oh you are so barking up the wrong tree.(eyes glows)

Mitar snaps his finger as swords materializes around the of the swords were hovering around their target waiting for Mitar to give the command.

Mitar:Its your choice come with us or get yourself killed.

The Chimera roars in anger as a response.

Mitar:Sigh.I gave you a chance.(snaps finger)

The swords all strikes the chimera but to mitar's surprise,the swords instantly breaks into pieces the moment they hit the chimera's body.

Mitar:What the-?!

Roiku:It's skin sure is tough.  
>Mitar:Dammit.(murmurs)<br>Roiku:I'll take it from here if you don't mind.I might be able to damage it a little.  
>Mitar:Go nuts.<p>

Roiku charges towards the creature and unloads multiple slash marks appears on the creature's face from the barrage of attacks and with one final claw upper cut,the creature falls back to the falls in twitches in agony as Roiku cancels out Greed and returns his hand to normal.

Roiku:Man,that took a lot out of me.(wipes sweat)  
>Mitar:I never really thought you could take out a Chimera so easily.<br>Roiku:Even if I defeated it,I'm completely drained.I don't think I can fight anymore for now.(pants heavily)  
>Mitar:I'll notify the clean up crew to pick up the 'll be here in a moment to take back this creature back to HQ.<br>Roiku:Right.(nods)

Mitar takes out a cellphone and starts to wanders off a few feet was about to make a call when he notice that snow was slowly falling from the sky.

Roiku:Huh? Snow? But its the middle of May.(looks at sky)

Mitar makes a quick call before putting away his then stares at the sky with an annoyed look on his face.

Mitar:Please let this be some sort of glitch in nature.(sigh)  
>Roiku:Whats wrong?(looks at mitar)<br>Mitar:Either if this is a rare phenomenon...or he has come back.  
>Roiku:Who?<br>Mitar:There's only ONE Agent I know that does this every time he returns from a always likes a flashy entrance.  
>Roiku:I see.I haven't met him before.<br>Mitar:Thats because he rarely comes back since some of his missions requires him to go to other countries.  
>Roiku:Why do you sound so annoyed?<br>Mitar:He and I don't get along since he annoys the hell out of .Lets go back to HQ and see if he really IS back.  
>Roiku:Right.(nods)<p>

Both agents starts to walk away from the in HQ,Jake and Fiona were walking down the hallway with her carrying a stack of books in her arms.

Fiona:Geez,why am I stuck doing these boring stuff?(sigh)  
>Jake:You had a choice to do some boring office work or fight a giant slime creature somewhere in Japan.(looks at fiona)<p>

Fiona gets goosebumps as she hears about the last part.

Fiona:Thanks for reminding me.  
>Jake:Girls will always be girls.(mischievous smile)<br>Fiona:I can't help it! There's nothing more disgusting than getting slime all over me!  
>Jake:If you let a little thing like slime get to you,you'll never get anywhere.<br>Fiona:Big talk for a little guy.  
>Jake:I may be small but I pack a should have seen me take on that giant cockroach that was loose in Flood 5C.<br>Fiona:Ewwwww! C-cockroach?!(skin crawls)  
>was as big as a small everyone a hard time since it was hard to catch.<br>Fiona:Oh great,now I won't be able to sleep tonight.(sighs)

Several female Agents passes the of them were carrying flowers or small had a confuse look on her face as she continue to watch the girls run in the distance.

Fiona:Eh? Whats happening?  
>Jake:You mean you don't know?(looks at fiona)<br>Fiona:Know what?  
>Jake:Agent 336 is back.<p>

Fiona stops face turns red all of a sudden.

Jake:Uhhh...Fiona?  
>Fiona:PX? He's...he's back?<p>

lover boy is back.

Fiona drops the books and quickly runs ahead.

Jake:H-hey wait a minute! You'll be in trouble if you don't deliver these-! Oh forget get,if its about PX,no one can stop her.(sighs)

Meanwhile,in the cafeteria part of HQ.A male Agent was sitting down and was surrounded by his fellow female had white hair but unlike most Agents,his clothes were the girls were screaming their hearts out.

Female Agent A:Kyaaaaa~! You're finally back senior!(blushing)  
>Female Agent B:Senior! Marry Meeee~!<br>PX:Easy there's enough of me to go around.

PX gives a wink with a bullet sound girls holds their chest like they were shot and falls unconscious on the floor with hearts floating around them.

PX:Yup,that never gets old.(smiles)

Fiona pushes herself through the chaos and manage to breaks through the comes face to face with PX as she stares at him for a moment .  
>PX notice her and stares back with a can feel the envious aura the girls were giving her but she ignores it.<p>

PX:Well look who's 's non other than my princess coming to see her prince.(smiles)

Fiona's heart beats fast after hearing that but she tries to act tough like it wasn't bothering her.

Fiona:Oh please,don't g-get any weird ideas you sicko.I-I was merely going to great you,t-thats all.(blushing and looks away)  
>PX:You're so cute when you go all tsundere on me.<br>Fiona:I-I am NOT!  
>PX:Suuuuure...<br>Fiona:W-well,its good that you look healthy.(glances at PX)

A couple of male Agents from the back of the crowd of girls suddenly shouts something.

Male Agent A:Hey! Fio-chan! Tell PX about that time you made a stuff toy version of him!  
>Male Agent B:Or about that time you were having a nice dream about having a date with him!(laughs)<br>Fiona:S-s-s-s-shut up you guys! How dare you say that in front of him!(looks at agents)  
>PX:Oh,so you miss me THAT much huh?(smiles)<p>

Fiona's face turns really red and she had the expression like she was about to cry but tries to tough it turns around and she leaves the cafeteria,Mitar and Roiku had just entered and sees the expression on her they could say anything,she passes the two and continues to two Agents then goes to where PX was gives a serious and annoyed expression as he looks at PX.

Mitar:Still making fun of her I see.(looks at PX)  
>PX:Hey there,long time no see.(looks at roiku and mitar)<br>Roiku:Welcome back senior.(bows)  
>Mitar:So,when are you leaving again? Please say that you'll be leaving now.<br>PX:Oh come that anyway to greet your former partner?  
>Mitar:Look,I'll be frank.I don't like you so would you please stop this ruckus and report to the boss already?<br>PX:Geez,that's a scary expression you're giving.I think I'm shaking to the bones.(jokes around)

Mitar gives PX an even more serious expression as he materialize a sword in his hands and points it at rest of the Agents quickly backs several feet away from the two.

PX:Whats this all of a sudden? Can't a guy have some fun once in a while?  
>Mitar:Know the time and place,you insect.<br>PX:Insect huh?(slowly stands)  
>Its has been awhile since we about you and me rumble for a bit?<br>Mitar:Spar? You mean painful humiliate you in front of everyone? If so,then yes.  
>Roiku:N-now I don't want to be part of any of this but I think that...<br>Mitar & PX:Shut up!(looks at roiku)

...(hangs head and backs away)

As they were arguing,Jace and the purple haired girl joins the violet haired girl had a piece of bread in her mouth.

Jace:A spar huh? That sounds like a good idea.(crosses arms)  
>Purple haired girl:Yay~! Yay~! Duel! Duel!(giggles)<p>

Mitar:Seniors.(looks at jace and girl)  
>Roiku:Please senior,talk some sense into these two! I have a feeling this won't end well!(looks at jace)<br>Jace:Calm yourself,obviously you don't know these two very the situation looks bad,things will calm down eventually.  
>Roiku:B-but...B-but-!<br>Purple haired girl:Enough chit chat! Time to start fighting!(giggles)  
>PX:Hmp! You're going to eat your words.(looks at mitar)<br>Mitar:Oh? Feeling like a know-it-all huh?(looks at PX)  
>Roiku:Oh brother...sigh.<p>

Later,PX and Mitar were in the training room.A small crowd were watching behind a transparent ,Jace and the purple haired girl were one of the people who were purple haired girl had a lollipop in her mouth.

Roiku:Do they always do this?(looks at jace)  
>Jace:Oh yes.I'm sure you know that PX was Mitar's former then,they would always spar with one another so much that the training room always be a complete mess though they dislike each other,they don't really hate one another.<br>Roiku:I see.  
>Purple haired girl:Battle! Battle!(giggles)<p>

Mitar and PX stares each other.

Mitar:I'll have you know,even though you're my junior,I won't hold back.  
>PX:Heh,ditto.<p>

A sword materializes in Mitar's hand while an image of a white dragon appears behind PX.

PX:Lets get this started,shall we?(smiles)

Act6 END

Next  
>Act7 Chaos! Piercing Blade VS Winter!<p>

-Roiku's Corner-

A chibi version of Roiku and Fiona appears in front of a wide screen tv.

Roiku:Welcome once again to Roiku's Corver!(waves)  
>Fiona:And joining him is the adorable Fiona!(giggles)<br>Roiku:Getting to the like the one you've been waiting for has finally made an appearance.(looks at fiona)

Fiona's face turns red after hearing that.

Fiona:My,this is so embarrassing.I never thought that PX would make an appearance so early in the story.(blushing)  
>Roiku:Maybe we should have him over in this segment.I'm sure you'll love it.(mischievous smile)<br>Fiona:I-I...I-I...!(blushing)

Fiona's embarrassment was too much for collapse on the floor in a comical eyes were heart shape as small other hearts flies above her.

Roiku:Looks like my partner here can't handle such ,thanks for reading! See ya next time!

Roiku waves goodbye as the segment ends.


	7. Act7 Attack! Piercing Blade vs Winter!

Act7 Attack! Piercing Blade vs Winter!

Mitar and PX were ready to have a agent watches behind a transparent ,Jace and the purple haired girl were one of the spectators.

Mitar:I won't hold back you know.(looks at PX)  
>PX:Hmp! I'll say sorry in advance if I take out an arm or leg.<br>Mitar:Still cocky as ever I see.

Jace taps the transparent gets Mitar and PX's attention.

Jace:Lets make this say that the last man standing wins or if your opponent can't fight course killing each other is its fine to wound one another but not to the extend of killing.

PX:That makes things more easy for me.(grins)  
>Roiku:S-Senior! Thats not helping things!<br>Jace:Lets get this battle started then!

Jace snaps his sound of of the snap was as long as a gun after that,Mitar summons two swords in both hands before charging toward PX with great latter however was calm.

Mitar:X Cutter!  
>PX:So predictable.(thinks to self)<p>

Mitar swings both swords in a X the last second,a small curve shaped wall made of ice appears in front of PX and blocks the backs a few feet away

Mitar:Oh,nice caught me off guard.  
>PX:You shouldn't treat me like the last time we fought.I'm much more stronger than before.<br>Mitar:Heh,we'll see about that.(eyes glows)

Ten swords materialize above and besides hover in the air as they were all aiming at PX.

Mitar:Lets see you block these! Rapid Fire...LAUNCH!

The swords flies towards PX all at even moving an inch,the same wall of ice increase it's length in front of of the swords goes deep into the wall made of ,PX notice that Mitar had a grin on his face.

Mitar:Ha! Gotcha!  
>PX:Huh?(murmurs)<p>

PX notices that three swords were coming at him from his vulnerable left the last second,another,but smaller,wall of ice burst from the ground and blocks the had an annoyed look on his face as he stares back at Mitar.

PX:Nice try but I can call forth as many wall of ice in an instant.(looks at mitar)  
>Mitar:Looks like I can't defeat you the normal then,guess its time to get serious.(grins)<br>PX:If you're trying to intimidate me,it won't work.  
>Mitar:Intimidate you? Oh please,I'll scare the pants right off from you.(eyes glows)<p>

The swords in his hands stands silent for a moment.

Jace:Now things will be interesting.  
>Roiku:I haven't seen Mitar when he fights seriously.<br>Jace:It is true that Agent 303's class is just above the B class but the truth is,he's holding in a lot of power is equal to a Rank A or even a S.  
>Roiku:Really? Then why is he holding back?(looks at jace)<br>Jace:Well,he has no intention of becoming thinks he's stronger as it the moment,he has no intention of gaining more power.  
>Roiku:Mitar...(looks at mitar)<p>

The silent was broken when Mitar extends his right hand in the air.

Mitar:Codename:Piercing Blade! Vault Number A:OPEN!

A blinding light appears around Mitar's hand and as it slowly fades,it reveals a shining gold shines brightly,nearly blinding everyone in the he lifts it in the air,it releases a strong shock wave that affects the entire can barely stand straight as the shock wave continuously blows throughout the area.

PX:What the hell-?!(slowly backs away)  
>Mitar:Come forth...Excalibur!<p>

PX feels that thing had gone serious and prepares to go all out himself

I have no choice as well huh Senior? I'll have to use my finishing blow as well!(eyes glows)  
>Summon...White Dragon!<p>

With a wave of PX's hand,snow starts to form in front of a few seconds,the snow takes the form of a huge dragon that almost takes up the entire training gives a terrifying roar that shakes the entire room but Mitar's expression didn't change.

Mitar:I'll admit that it's a cool move.  
>PX:White Dragon! Freezing Breath!(points at mitar)<p>

The dragon opens its mouth and fires a powerful white beam at Agent goes into a battle stance and prepares for the incoming attack.

Mitar:That is is is one of my strongest far more superior!(swings sword)

As Mitar swings excalibur,it releases a shining beam of two attacks collide with each but after a few seconds,Mitar's attack overpowers the dragon's own shining bright beam of energy continues and hits the ice creature resulting an force of the explosion knocks PX to the ground several feet he slowly recovers from the fall,he notice that his creation was nowhere to be seen.

Mitar:Well,that ended rather quickly.(grins)  
>PX:Looks like I lost.(slowly stands)<br>Mitar:It good that you know when you are beaten.

Excalibur disappears from Mitar's slowly approach him.

PX:I knew it.I am nowhere near as good as you senior.  
>Mitar:I hope it stays that way.<p>

The two shakes other agents starts to leave the training roomRoiku,Jace and the purple haired girl joins Mitar and PX.

Jace:Great battle you two.(thumbs up)  
>Purple haired girl:Although the lack of blood was kinda disappointing.(pouts)<br>PX:Guess I have a lot to learn.(scratch head)  
>Mitar:Now before I go look for Fiona and comfort her.(looks at PX)<br>PX:Eh? Why do I have to do that?  
>Mitar:Reason one:I'm your :You lost.<br>PX:Oh man,no fair but fine.I'll .

PX leaves the and Roiku does the same after a few minutes.

Jace:Looks like thats everyone.  
>Purple haired girl:Piercing Blade...Sin..Real Maker...Winter...and Black you think they're ready?<br>Jace:That all depends on their they want to survive in this world,they must learn how to take care of 't that right,  
>Tormented Soul?(looks at purple haired girl)<p>

The girl puts on her hood while a scythe materialize in her hands.A blurry image of the grim reaper slowly appears behind her as a dark and black aura surrounds her body.

Purple haired girl:You know how much I hate that title.(sighs)  
>Just call me Sdark.(giggles)<p>

Act7 END

Next  
>Act8 Two Bodies One Mind<p>

-Roiku's Corner-

A chibi version of Roiku and Fiona appears behind a wide screen great the viewers by waving at them.

Roiku:Welcome to another segment of Roiku's Corner!  
>Fiona:I'm here as well so don't you forget me alright?(giggles and winks)<br>Roiku:Well that certainly was an intense Act.I'm sure you were pretty excited since you got to see PX fight.(looks at fiona)

Fiona blushes really red but tries to tough it out.

Fiona:Geez Roiku,you didn't have to say it like that.(blushes)  
>Roiku:But you have to admit that the fight between Mitar and PX was awesome.<br>Fiona:Yes,it was.A-And I'm not just saying that because I want to get PX's attention or a-anything...(looks away)  
>Roiku:Let's talk about that sword senior summoned.<p>

A picture of a gold and shining sword appears on the television behind the two.

Roiku:All we know is the name of the sword,which is Excalibur.  
>Fiona:Isn't that the legendary sword of King Arthur?<br>Roiku:It is but the name is only coincidence though.  
>Fiona:Seven Sins sure is starting to heat up huh?<br>Roiku:And things are only getting see you next time!

The two waves goodbye as the segment ends


End file.
